The New War
by Wolf7104
Summary: A new war has broke out. What will happen to our beloved characters?


Hello!

I am Wolf7104. I am not an experienced writer, actually, this is my first Fan Fiction story! I hope it turns out well!

Basic Timeline:

Gen I and III 3 years Gen II, IV, V1 2 years Gen V2 4 years Present

She felt that someone was shaking her. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.

"Ugh…What…" she said.

"Wake up, Hilda! Wake up!" someone whispered.

"What…who are you?" she slowly opened her eyes. "N?"

"Let's get out of here! Can you walk?" said N.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Hilda.

"No time to explain, come on!" N helped her get up. She was weak and couldn't walk very well. They heard shouting in the tunnel behind them and it was getting close.

"My Pokemon…" Hilda touched her belt – all of her Pokemon were there – her Servine, Chandelure, Emolga, Accelgor, Gigalith and Bisharp.

"Come on!" said N.

"Gigalith, use Rock Slide!" she said. The Pokemon came out of it's Pokeball and buried the entrance behind them. "Gigalith, return!"

"Good thinking!" said N and ran for the beam of light coming from the exit. Hilda followed him with difficulties, but finally they exited the cave. Hilda was blinded by the strong light coming from the hot desert sun.

"Zekrom, get us out of here!" N shouted. The giant electric dragon dug itself up from the sand and let them climb on. Moments after, they were flying. Under them was the vast desert.

"Where are we?" asked Hilda.

"Achelor Desert. It's separating the Kanto and Unova regions" answered N.

"Kanto and Unova? How did I get here? And how did you found me?" asked Hilda.

"I don't know. I searched for you for six years. I accidentally found you when I was hiding from some Desert Monks. You were locked in some kind of secret room and unconscious. Someone kept you alive for that time. I got you out of there and woke you up" answered N.

 _I was travelling for the Sinnoh region…how did I get here?_ Hilda thought.

"It probably sounds very strange for you. I can't think of any explanation either. Wait until we get home. There I will tell you what happened in the six years you were gone" said N.

"SIX YEARS" screamed Hilda.

"Yes, six years. Don't panic, Hilda, please" said N.

"S-six…years…"

"Calm down. We will talk about it later, OK?"

"Sigh…OK"

The rest of the way they remained silent. After a few hours they saw how the desert gradually became the greener and greener, they flew over some rivers and finally they recognized the forests of Unova.

"Zekrom, fly high so no one can see us" said N. "I have bought a villa at the eastern shore. No one will bother us there."

Zekrom landed on the shore. In front of them was a two story house with veranda. N helped Hilda to step on the sand and walk around – this sand wasn't the rough and irritating desert sand – it was the pleasant beach sand. They went inside and N showed Hilda the guest's bedroom. She was very tired and just sprawled on the bed with her clothes. When she woke up it was the late afternoon. N was on the veranda, drinking tea and watching the waves.

"You are awake?" said N. Hilda wasn't looking great – she had sand all over her and looked like she didn't sleep at all. "Sit with me, please. Here – this should make you feel better" he said and gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks a lot" said Hilda. N nodded and stared again at the waves. Hilda took a few sips from the cup. "Will you tell me what happened when I was gone?"

"Two years after you and Hilbert disappeared parts of Team Plasma reassembled, along with my father. Three trainers, called Nate, Hugh and Rosa helped taking them down" said N. "After that nothing much happened. We started trading with Sinnoh and Kanto, we started producing much more. The whole region was a very happy place. Many people from different places came here to live. Sadly, everything has to end some time…"

"What happened?" asked Hilda.

"The bad relationship between Kanto, Johto and Hoenn…started a war. Kanto has Sinnoh on it's side, while Johto, Hoenn and the Sevii Isles have united against them. Unova will have to choose a side. The Elite Four, The Champion and the greatest trainers of the region will be gathered to decide which side will we take" said N.

"Oh, Arceus! That's awful!" said Hilda.

"This is the sad reality, Hilda. I am sorry" said N. They didn't talk for a while. The tea really did work and Hilda was feeling much better.

"What happened to Hilbert?" asked Hilda.

"He returned five months after disappearing. He said he visited Kanto and you were going to Sinnoh. When there was no sign for your return me and Hilbert started searching for you. He couldn't continue to, because he had important work around the whole trade thing. He would be very happy to see you"

"Is he going to come here?" asked Hilda.

"Yes, he will come over for a few days before the gathering" answered N.

"You've grown up a lot" said N after a few minutes.

"Oh, thanks" said Hilda.

"I mean it. You neither look or act like the thirteen year old who showed me what Pokemon are really thinking about humans six years ago. In a good way, of course"

"Thanks a lot, N. Oh, that reminded me: I should let my Pokemon out. Come out everyone!" she said and her whole team showed up. "How are you guys doing?"

The Pokemon looked very excited and started shouting and hugging Hilda.

"They said that they sensed something was not right when you stopped battling, but couldn't do anything. They are very happy to see that you are OK." said N.

Hilda smiled and talked with her Pokemon for a few hours. After that she let them play around the beach. She and N talked until it was dark outside.

"We should go to sleep" said N.

"Yeah. You are right" said Hilda and returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"You can take a shower, the bathroom is next to your room. There's also a wardrobe with clean clothes" said N.

"You are very kind, N. Thank you" said Hilda. "Good Night!"


End file.
